This invention relates to the field of computer user interfaces and more specifically, to a graphical computer user interface component with visual controls for improving the visualization of information.
Computers and software are important tools in modern society. Computer and software technology has revolutionized the devices people interact with on a daily basis. Besides computers, some examples of everyday devices using software include telephones including mobile phones and smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), media players (e.g., MP3 players, video players, photo viewers, digital video disc (DVD) players), global positioning system (GPS) devices, radio devices, cable or satellite TV service boxes, telephones, household appliances, and many others. Many fields of human activity now use some form of software.
Some types of software include system software, programming software, and application software. System software helps run the computer hardware and computer system. System software includes operating systems, device drivers, diagnostic tools, servers, windowing systems, utilities and more. Programming software generally provides tools to assist a programmer in writing computer programs and software using different programming languages in a more convenient way. Application software allows end users to accomplish one or more specific tasks. Some applications include industrial automation, business software, educational software, medical software, databases, and computer games.
As software evolves, it is desirable to have software that is easier for people to use and interact with. One innovation that has helped spread the use of computer technology is the graphical user interface. Graphical user interfaces, also known as GUIs, make it easier for people to work with and use computer software. GUIs provide a visual interface or front-end to a software program or operating system. GUIs provide visual elements which simplify the way the user interacts with the computer.
Despite the widespread success of computers and software, there continues to be a need for improved software and graphical user interfaces. It is especially desirable to have interfaces that are easy to use, allow users to visualize their data better or faster, or allow users to visualize their data in different ways.
Therefore, there is a need for improved graphical user interfaces, especially an improved visual control for a user to expand and collapse the amount of information shown on the screen as the user desires.